The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system and a game controller.
It is known to provide a gaming system including a gaming controller arranged to randomly select symbols for display from a predetermined set of symbols and determine a game outcome based on the displayed symbols. It is also known to include special symbols, for example WILD symbols, in a symbol set for additional interest.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.